space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 43
Episode 43 - "Johnny C Lives!" Spacedate: 4257.110.16.00 It took another day and a half for the Blue-Shirts to finish harvesting the Ionic Deuterium from the wreckage of the Laak 3 Observation Station, (they recovered 85% of the estimated total, the Marines just missing out on another Squad Commendation that would've come with an 'A' Rating). During this time Delta had their standard Union-Required psychological debriefings with Councillor Trois, and Commander Domino sat in on Sprout's session. The 2 powerful Psions tag-teamed him with with some hard questions about 'what the hell happened out there!' on the last Away Mission. Perhaps unwisely, Sprout attempted to conceal his recent Mental Break from the Psychological Professionals charged with his emotional well-being, and they proved dubious of his lies. Domino used her most soothing Doctor/Patient Communication Voice when she explained to him: "You have to understand, when I Mind-Rape you in a moment, its not because I want to, Its because its my Job". Sprout swore he heard her say in his mind as she penetrated his Psyche with a Read Aura, "That I want to is just a bonus!". The terrible violation of his inner-most being triggered an Episode in Sprout, who definitely unwisely made a Voluntary Save, which he immediately failed, drawing out a new Alternate Personality. This one turned out to be Malevolent; Unpredictable, Greedy and Self-Centered, and Identified as 'Johnny-Cash Commonwealth'! Malevolent Johnny turned out to be not super cooperative about the whole Mental-Raping thing, and so forced a Save against the Read Aura Psionic. Somehow drawing on heretofore unknown reserves of mental fortitude from somewhere deep in the darkest, dirtiest most insipid corners of Sprout's mind, he Natural One'd the Save! With a dirty look that landed somewhere between shocked, amused, impressed and irritated, Domino hit him with her Psionic Probe again, but not before Johnny MC slapped up a Mental Fortification, sapping her efforts. The 2 Psions clashed repeatedly as Domino pressed her will against his, trying to wear down his mental reserves. Trying to talk his way out of the situation, Johnny C attempted a Beguile, but Natural One'd again, so his clever entreaties came out with considerably more of a 'roiling in anger with a lot of "You Fucking Cunts!" in it' feel to it than he had intended. Looking bemused, Trois wandered over to a space-drawer and rummaged around among an assortment of interestingly shaped objects before she withdrew two small spheres and handed one to Domino. The Two powerful Empaths began drawing Mystic Points from the spheres and then set about double-teaming Sprout with their Read Auras faster than he could Mentally-Fortify. Amazingly, Johnny-Cash Commonwealth Saved against both of them again, but then failed, then Bennied and made it, then finally Bailed. It was Councillor Trois who eventually penetrated him, and, immediately understanding that Sprout's actions were not his own, cautioned Domino against summarily executing him. Then they switched to double-teaming him with the Narcalepsy Psionic; it was Commander Domino who put him under. Sprout awoke to Dr. Mordin's emotionless face in the Infirmary, feeling much better now thanks to his new NPMA Prescription. Spacedate: 4257.111.20.42 With the Salvage Operation complete the Boreas set course for the Laak Near Com-Node, (lobbing a Proton Torpedo into the Debris Field as a parting gift). During the overall course of the journey the Marines availed themselves of * Level 9 Requisition, (post your Requests on your Forum Threads) * 7 Free Blocks * One New Non-Gate Mini-Specialty Zorf became a Master at Arms, improving his Hand-Held Weapon Skills with Mystic Overload, Hand-Eye Coordination and the Tactical Mobility Skill, and used his Blocks to upgrade his Weapons and Armor, Study, and Graft random things onto himself, (and others). Ray became a Battle Mage, learned the Smooth Moves Psionic, tinkered with the Shuttle and and upgraded his Construct and Mounted Weapons. Sprout became an Arch-Psion, and used his Blocks to Fortify a bunch of his Psionics. Braxx studied some new Martial Arts Techniques and became a Defensive Master. Spacedate: 4257.114.07.42 The Boreas arrived at the Laak Near Com-Node in the morning two and a half days later, Scans showing all quiet. As normal Admiral Bar-Ack was taking no chances, and deployed the Marines in the Shuttle to do a Sweep & Clear while the Boreas remained at Standoff Distance. Ray flubbed the Launch, but recovered thanks to the Auto-Assist from the Shuttle's upgraded AI. Many Psionics were cast, (Anya had to be talked down from Venting the Shuttle prematurely by Sgt. Johnson), but before the Shuttle could approach its rendezvous with the Com-Node however, a flight of 3 Ultra-Borg Star-Fighters appeared from their hiding spots perched on the far side of the Station's Solar Panels! Sprout, (off his new Meds 'cause they were making him fuzzy'), made a Voluntary Save vs Insanity, but with supreme mental fortitude, (and a flukey Natural One roll), he persevered and held on to himself. Lt. Hu-Ora was heard to report that she had a Target-Lock, but Commander Petiole ordered her to stand down for fear of damaging the Com-Node with the Halcyon Class Patrol Frigate's big guns. Commander Domino identified the Hostiles as the Missing Patrol from Star-Ship One, then Admiral Bar-Ack ordered the Boreas' Fighters to Launch and Sgt Johnson ordered the Marines to engage priority one! Braxx maneuvered the Shuttle towards one of the Fighters, then vented the Cabin, expelling Ray and Zorf. Sprout used his Aracnimotion to hold on, and lurked in the Airlock as Braxxz continued on an intercept course. Ray and Zorf Squad Commanded as the Borg Fighters approached, the other two flanking around in behind the Marines. Zorf moved into range first and fired his Psi Musket, hitting the Fighter on the Armor! Through the lens of his scope he could see that the former Space-Fleet Star-Fighters were covered in the creeping black carapace indicative of the Borg and its Nano-Infection. Inside were two Former Red-Shirt Ultra-Borgs, a Cal-Mon and a Madani. Braxxz in the Shuttle exchanged Rail Gun Bursts with the Fighter, (Braxxz missed, they hit), and Zorf gave Sprout a Shitty-Bitter-Bennie for his enjoyment of the Space Battle thus far. Ray blew his Squad Commanded buff early, but used it to double hit the Fighter! Zorf started a Burst and the Fighter Defended, but Ray hit twice with his Adderstone / Bead Lightning combo. Zorff continued his Burst, but the Fighter Defended again, so Zorf Bennied, and was rewarded with a Natural 20!, Then Ray hit twice again and blew up the first enemy Fighter, the 2 Borgs launching out in to space from the wreckage. Just then, the 2 Space-Fleet Fighters from the Boreas arrived on station, and the other 2 Borg Fighters pealed off to meet them. Zorf continued his Burst on the Madani Ultra-Borg, and the Borg dove into it with a Natural One Defend, chumping his RF and taking full damage! With the last shot in his Burst Zorf used his Squad Command buff to hit both Borgs with his Cluster, then Ray was targeted with a pair of AP25 Rail Guns Blasts, but gave one shit to deflect it. One of the other Fighters Fumbled a Missile Volley at Zorf, and it was headed straight for the station until Braxxz, moving at NPC speed, shot it down with the Shuttle's Pulse Laser. The Ultra-Borg and Space-Fleet Starfighters exchanged Rail-Gun fire futilely, then as Braxxz zoomed in the Shuttle by the de-shipped Borgs Sprout jumped out to engage them in Melee, Criticaling the Cal-Mon, hitting him twice and blowing off his Armor and Colding him. Once he was close enough to engage the Borg Sprout immediately noticed that their opponents were in fact Ultra-Borg Commanders, and were enveloped by 3 separate Energy Fields; the 3 Hex Radius Field slowed all Movement to 1, the 2 Hex Radius Field delivered a Sv Vs Body -10 or Knockback 1 when you entered it, and the 1 Hex Radius Field delivered a Force 10 Blast when you enter it and had an HR 10 property. Shaking off the multiple area effects Sprout Jabbed and Stunned the Cal-Mon Borg, but it attacked back simultaneously. Sprout just Defended, except for some sort of Hive-Mind Ultra-Borg Squad-Command to hit Bitter-Shitty-Bullshit. Then Ray and Zorf both hit their target, Zorf with the Clusterbuss, hitting his buddy too, but the Cal-Mon Critted him back with the Borg-Energy-Rifle for DR32, then hit 3 more times more with rest of his Burst! Stalwartly, Zorf just stood his ground and took it like a Marine, making super lucky on the Force Saves as well. Sprout Paired Snap-Kicked, Critted once, missed once, then Zorf Performed his patented simultaneous Translocate in and Critical Hit Attack, killing the Madani Borg! He made his Saves vs Force and Knock-Back, then sat back and enjoyed the HR10. One of the now approaching again Borg Star-Fighters behind them launched a Rail-Gun Burst at Ray, but missed off his AC a couple of times, then Zorf Batlised for 44 DC, nearly killing the Cal-Mon. At this point Ray let go with the ultra cheap Arc-Lightning Multiple Ricochet attack on the 2 incoming Borg Fighters and blew one up, crippling the other. Two more Ultra-Borgs flew out and double Railed Ray, who gave a shit to avoid the hit. Sprout Paired Reverse Punched for double Natural 20s, immolating the Borg Malevolently, (and Zorf also hit, anticlimactically). Ray got Rail Bursted again, and ran out of Shits, so he charged in to engage in melee, but got stuck and was not Knocked-Back, so he Adderstoned but was Defended, then got Bursted at some more with the Rail-Guns! Zorf Clusterbussed on his way over, Bennied to hit!, but missed the second guy). Sprout Translocated in again for the Rear-Strike, but it Natural 20 Defended, then the other ship hit Zorf with a 6 Stinger Missile Volley, of which nothing got through except Burn 24, (on a 30 Initiative!). Next Round Sprout fired up his Chill-Touch Psionic on an Initiative one, then Zorf hit with a 50(!), while Sprout willed his way through all of the Force and Knockback effects to engage, and Bennied for a Natural 20(!), then got Crited, but Nat 20 Defended! Ray got Clawed, then had his Arc-Lightning Natural 20 Defended! Sprout continued his Flurry with a Reverse Punch, but got Natural 20 Defended as well. Zorf hit again, Ray Fumbled, (Safely), and hit once. Sprout Citicaled again, Stunning for 5! Ray was clawed again, and Zorf got double Rail-Bursted and knocked Prone, then got hit again repeatedly(!), except when the Borg Fumbled that one time. Then Ray got point blank Energy Blasted, but it hit his Armor, so no Shock got through. He started a Flurry, Glaive-Guisarming, as Sprout got Borg-Clawed but made the Poison Save. Zorf floated Prone for a bit, but Kipped-Up and started a Burst, nearly destroying the last Borg-Fighter, but got double Energy Bursted back, (he Saved against the Shock). Ray Guisarmred & nearly destroyed his foe, but it Energy Bursted back, Critting him! Zorf kept Busting at the Fighter, got Defended by 2, then Ray Guisarme killed it as it blew off his Armor. Sprout got Energy-Blasted by 1, then Ray blew up the last enemy Fighter with the Adderstones and hit both Borgs inside with his Aurora Curtain Psionic. Sprout Jabbed at the Stunned Borg, but Fumbled Safely, as did the Ultra-Borg he was attacking. Zorf got Energy-Rifled twice, and got Shocked 1, while Sprout fired off the Ice Storm; his targets Defended but didn't have the Movement to get out of the Area of Effect. Zorf traded fire with one of the Borgs, each hitting the other, Ray got Energy Blasted again, and Jabby Sprout Jabbed, Hit, Stunned (5) again! To end the night Ray double hit; the Borg Natural One Defended into it, but still lived. Episode 43 Epilogue How is this Fight Harder then last Week? (Try not to overcompensate next week... 30 Generic Points Awarded. Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet